He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by sweetlittlecrona
Summary: One day when visiting the Brady's home, Mirai discovers her love for the eldest brother, Greg. Greg also has feelings for Mirai, but will the lovers ever cross the friend zone? Greg x OC
1. Chapter 1

I was friends with Marcia before her mother married Mike. I wish that the girls were still off by themselves, because I don't really prefer the boys. Bobby was loud and was somewhat rude to Cindy. Maybe I just hated rude people, which was my problem entirely. Peter was arrogant, and I took him as a show off. I understand how show offs think, because I was one and that memory haunts my memory. Greg was actually not that bad. He thought like a teenage boy, which sometimes bothered me a little bit. Who knows what goes on in the head of a teenage boy?

I was excited to find out that I was moving the exact same time the girls were moving, and in the same neighborhood. I loved my family so much for that. Maybe they really did care about me being with my friends. My 10 year old brother, Luke, also made friends with the Brady boys. Luke liked Peter the most and that might be because they connected the most out of the rest of them.

We were visiting the Brady's house one day and my parents came over as well. They enjoyed talking to Mike and Carol. I bet they enjoyed their company, hopefully. Luke and the boys were outside, playing football as usual. Luke was pretty skilled at passing the ball and catching it, and he was not so good with throwing. Greg was currently trying to train Luke to throw as far as a pro, which I highly doubt would happen.

I was sitting on Marcia's bed, near by the end of it. Jan was combing her hair in the mirror, humming as she did so. She reminded me of a dainty princess, with her voice and her long, blonde hair. My hair wasn't as long as hers. It was thick, and it was the color of gold. I am not kidding. Cindy, on the other hand, was playing with her toys on her bed. She would voice the characters, like they were in a play or something. I thought it was cute of her. I wish Cindy was my little sister. Marcia was sitting next to me, hemming her new, flowery green dress that she recently bought. It was a gorgeous shade and I wished that my mother would buy something similar to that. My clothes were just normal blue jeans, with a red, pretty blouse that my grandmother bought for me on my last birthday.

"Mirai," started Jan as she brushed through her silky hair. She occasionally glanced at me through her mirror, delicately sighing sometimes. "You know what I think?"

"What?" I questioned, placing my hands on the bed along my legs as I pressed myself up.

"You could pass for our sister! I mean, you have blonde hair and you kind of look like us," Jan replied, placing down the brush and looked at me. "You could be our fourth sister!"

"Isn't she already like a sister though?" Marcia muttered under her breath, shaking her head aside as her ponytails followed. Jan frowned at Marcia and stood up, heading towards her bed.

"I heard that, Marcia!" Jan said, crossing her arms as she plopped onto the cushioned bed. Marcia gave her a look, and then went back to hemming. "Anyway, Mirai, how long are you staying today?"

"I'll probably go home around dinner, which gives us four hours to do whatever," I replied, weakly smiling as I held up the number, four with my hand.

"We should go downstairs and get some food from Alice. I'm starving!" Cindy finally spoke up, lifting her head from the toys that drained her attention. "My stomach is making the grumblies." The three of us older girls giggled.

"She is so cute," I commented, placing a hand over my mouth. "I would trade her in for Luke any day." Marcia suppressed an annoying groan.

"Ugh. No offence, but your brother is too much like Peter. I don't think we would ever survive two of those," Marcia said, rolling her eyes and Jan nodded, in agreement. "He's just too….self-centered."

"You should see him around adults. He can barely keep his mouth shut. He's always bragging somehow," I added, sighing deeply as I leaped to my feet. "Well, let's respect Cindy's wishes and let's go get food!" Cindy cried with joy and leaped off of her bed, running towards the door like she hadn't eaten in days. I made a face, and then joined her at the door. Marcia and Jan slowly stood, following us as well. Cindy threw open the door and ran down the hall, making happy noises as she bounded down the large stair case.

"I've never seen her this happy," Jan whispered to Marcia and me, raising her eyebrow as we reached the stairs and began our decent down them.

"Me neither. It's almost like she got an injection of caffeine," I muttered, slightly giggling. Marcia laughed and leaped down the couple of stairs, into the main room. We walked to the kitchen, seeing Cindy with her head in the refrigerator. The maid, Alice, was absent at this time. I guess we would have to find our own food.

"I want cookies!" Jan cried, reaching for the tan jar that contained chocolate chip cookies. Marcia silently pulled out a bowl from the cabinet, reached on top of the refrigerator, grabbed a cereal box and moved to the kitchen table. Cereal sounded good to me, so I joined her with that. Cindy came to the table with a glass of orange juice, an apple, a cookie and a slice of pie.

"Wow Cindy. Are you sure you can eat ALL of that?" Marcia questioned, resting her head on her hand as she poured milk into her bowl.

"Yep! I sure can!" Cindy replied, happily as she dug into the pie.

"Yep! I sure can!" Luke mocked as he walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, reaching for the milk bottle. Peter followed Luke, standing directly by him and smirked at us.

"I could go for some cookies," Peter said, reaching in Jan's jar and pulled out a cookie. Jan gave him a look, like "I-will-bite-your-hand-if-you-take-another-cookie" look. He thrusted it into his mouth just as Bobby and Greg walked in. Bobby was carrying the football around his small arm, smiling brightly at us.

"Guess what! I caught the football when it went so far!" Bobby said, holding up the football like it was from the Lord or something. Greg grabbed the football from him and laughed to Bobby's dismay.

"Well, now you don't have the football," Greg stated, holding it against his chest as he tried to move out of the kitchen. Luke grabbed a cookie from Jan, who slapped his hand, but he had gotten away with a cookie.

"Go away!" Jan hissed, holding her arms around the entrance of the jar.

"Aww, why would we want to leave? It's fun here!" Luke said, crossing his arms and grinned, deviously.

"Get out of here, tramp," I scowled at Luke, who gave me a surprised look. I always called him tramp. It was his nickname, I guess.

"Wow. That was hurtful!" Luke stated, placing a hand over his heart. Peter snickered and smacked the back of Luke's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and talk about boys," Peter said, clearly mocking a girl's tone. We all glared at him as the two walked up the stairs, snickering deviously. Bobby frowned lightly and turned to us.

"Something is up with Pete. Whenever he's with Mirai's brother, he's just so…" Bobby began, but stopped as he lost the train of thought in his head.

"So ugly inside and stupid," Greg finished, sighing as he brushed his hair once. "They both are. Luke's not like his sister though…in fact, he's the opposite."

"What are you trying to say Greg?" Marcia asked, mischief glittering in her eyes as she looked at him. Greg's eyes widened as he realized what he said, as well as mine.

"Um…got to go. Bye!" Greg said, hurriedly as he ran to the stairs. Bobby scampered after him, like a little puppy. What did Greg really mean? If Luke was the opposite, did he mean that I was smart and, dare I say it, attractive? My cheeks lightly blushed pink as I sat back in my chair, thinking over this. Meanwhile Jan questioned Marcia back and forth about what he had stayed. I think I perfectly knew what he was hinting at.

"I think…Greg is crushing on Mirai," Marcia finally said, coming to a conclusion. The three girls looked at me, biting their lips as I sighed.

"He can't like me. It would just be awkward," I mumbled, crossing my arms as I shook my golden hair behind my head.

"Believe it Mirai," Jan said, a mischievous grin appearing on her face. "Greg LOVES you."


	2. Chapter 2

I still couldn't believe Jan, even if she was telling the truth. It just seemed too odd and so sudden that it made me feel shocked. Greg and I didn't even know that much about each other. I don't think it would even work if we liked each other.

I finished my snack, thinking about these things. It latched onto my brain, chanting so that I could not think about anything else. The girls would sometime tap my shoulder to keep me from drifting off.

"Well, the good thing is that…Greg is very," Marcia began, biting her lip as she searched for a word.

"Kind!" Cindy chirped, smiling brightly because she was proud of herself. We looked at her and shook our heads, counting that idea out of our heads until:

"Well, he kind of is to our friends," Jan stated, pressing her palms together as she thought back to when she invited her friends over, I reckon. "He has always been like that around girls, but the way he said that…man." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the table, thinking deeply.

"Around most girls that is," Marcia added, standing up as she took her bowl with her. I followed her, because I was obviously finished. "I've got an idea to get this out of our heads. Let's go in the backyard and go on the swings." We all fell into agreement on this and soon, we were taking turns on the swings. Cindy and Jan were on them first, whooping and smiling greatly as the wind blew back their hair.

"I'm wondering," I whispered to Marcia, turning around to the house. "I wonder Marcia….what do you think about this whole thing?"

"I think it's just a crush now. Nothing too big," Marcia replied, smiling weakly. "If you don't want it to happen, I bet you could stop it from becoming into something bigger."

"I hope I can," I added, nodding slightly as I turned my gaze back to the swing set.

"Besides, he knows it would be weird between us," Marcia added after my sentence, standing up for Jan had left her swing. "It would be really awkward." She sat down on the swing and began, finding Cindy's rhythm with the swing. Jan took a seat next to me and smiled.

"I think Marcia is wrong," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I think it's not a crush. I know for sure that it is something huge. Greg doesn't let up easily on crushes either," Jan replied, twirling her hair between her fingers. "You are in the hole now, Mirai."

"Gee, thanks Jan," I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms.

**Greg's POV**

"Hey Greg. What was that all about?" Peter asked me, placing his hands on his hips as I walked into the room. I shrugged lightly, hoping he wouldn't call me out on this in front of everyone. "Don't shrug, we all heard it."

"Yeah," Luke said in agreement, nodding quickly as he looked out the window. I bet the girls were outside. "Are you crushing on my sister or something?"

"Crushing? Are you kidding me?" I snapped, sitting down on my bed as I frowned at them. "That's stupid. Girls are weird anyway."

"That's not what you said about Mirai," smirked Peter. "Gotcha there!" It was the truth, they did get me. I couldn't fake it for this long, but I could lie to them. They were dull minded anyway. Bobby walked into the room and leaped onto his bed, pulling out his small baseball. He tossed it in his hands, like a kitten with string. Poor Bobby didn't even know what was going on.

"So? I'm nice, unlike you brats," I snapped at him. Luke and Peter both raised their eyebrows and exchanged looks.

"Being nice isn't the situation we are talking about," Luke said, snickering.

"Gosh, you guys are so annoying," I murmured as I hid my face in my hands. When would this torture end?

"We will stop being annoying when you tell us the truth," Luke replied, hesitantly.

"No you won't. If I admit, and I'm not saying I do, that I like Mirai, you guys will be on my back like a pair of monkeys," I stated, looking back up at them. Peter shrugged, and then itched his head, making a noise that a monkey would make.

"I guess we are monkeys now!" Luke laughed, climbing onto the ladder that led to Peter's bed. Peter joined him as they began to hoot and holler, like animals. I groaned and quickly walked out of the room, making sure I closed the door fully. Again, I felt bad for Bobby, who would have to go through that torture. I can't even believe that Luke was Mirai's brother. She was so sweet and kind, while Luke was a loud-mouth and an idiot. I walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. I was craving some pie from last night.

"Monkeys," I muttered, laughing slightly as I walked into the kitchen, remembering what I had said. It was quite funny, because it was true. Alice was in the kitchen, washing dishes. She turned to me and smiled brightly.

"Hey there kiddo!" she chirped. I couldn't help but smile. Alice was such a good soul, and she always brought smiles to us.

"Hi Alice," I replied, laying my hand on the refrigerator. I opened it and pulled out a tin which contained the pie. "Just craving some pie."

"Ah, that was my first cherry pie believe it or not. It's great that you guys love it so much," Alice stated, pointing at the tin and grinned. "I thought it would turn out into a disaster."

"Well, it didn't. It turned into a masterpiece," I said, laughing as I pulled out a plate from the dishwasher. Carefully, I took out the biggest piece and placed it on the yellow plate. I took a fork as well and went to sit down at the kitchen, and Alice joined me.

"It was nice of the Cutter's to visit today, wasn't it?" Alice asked, placing her chin on her hands as she looked at me. I nodded, and then frowned.

"Well, Mirai is always very nice but Luke isn't," I replied.

"Mirai is a sweet heart," Alice said, happily. "But Luke…I don't know about him. He's still a good kid but…I just don't know." My cheeks blushed when Alice called Mirai a sweet heart.

"Yes," I commented, placing my fork down as I smiled. "Alice, what do girls like in a man?"


End file.
